My Only Exception
by Zorua-chan Love Yue-chan
Summary: Un Caso, Un Nuevo Rival, La Solución A Tus Problemas Y El Amor De Tu Vida, Todos Juntos, Lucharas Por Ellos O Te Rendirás?
1. Chapter 1

My Only Excepcion

Near's Pov

Oscuridad estoy rodeado de oscuridad nadie esta a mi lado, nadie me va a salvar, nadie vendrá por mi

-ESO NO ES SIERTO! – dijo una voz me levanto y sigo el camino de donde viene esa voz

-Nii-chan, no estas solo me tienes a mi – dijo otra vez la voz debía ser una niña su voz se notaba tierna y dulce – vamos Nii-chan se nos hace tarde vamos! – dijo la niña con deje de felicidad y diversión

-donde estas? – trate de gritar pero no podía – donde estas!

-Near-chan, despierta Near-chan – escucho a la misma niña persa, esta vez me esta diciendo que despierte? Esto se esta tornado demasiado raro – Vamos, Near-chan despierta es hora de despertar – siento que la voz se hace mas lejana, cuando de la nada empiezo a ver luz y una cara, será ella – Near-chan es hora de despertar, despierta – empiezo a abrir los ojos poco a poco hasta que veo a una chica de cabello lila, ojos grandes y de color rojo con una tez blanca como la nieve

-Yue? – dije un poco desconcertado

-vamos, Near-chan ya era hora de despertar siempre en las mañanas tu me despiertas a mi y a Zorua-chan – dijo Yue mostrando a su pequeño zorrito

-es que tuve una pesadilla – dije calmada mente ya que estaba un poco aturdido

-mmm… otra vez esa de donde estas rodeado de oscuridad? – pregunto Yue

-si – conteste

-ya te eh dicho que no te preocupes, si sigues preocupándote vas a seguir soñando ese tipo de cosas – dijo Yue en tono de reproche

-si pero es inevitable – dije levantándome caminando hacia el closet para cambiarme

-lo que digas pero bueno solo date prisa que ya vamos tarde y después nos regañan por no bajar – dijo Yue y luego escuche que se lanzaba contra la cama

-no te preocupes ya termine – dije saliendo del closet ya cambiado con mi usual ropa blanca y Yue con su vestido lila que le llegaba a la rodilla y sus listones uno en la cintura amarrado con un moño y el otro en su cuello estilo collar pegado justo como Zorua una listón en su cuello y con eso nos fuimos a desayunar

Normal pov

El comedor estaba lleno de niños y niñas pero ninguno era normal todos en ese internado eran niños súper dotados pero también estaban los destacados que todos ya conocían L, Yue, Near, Mello y Matt. Todos comían felices, Near caminaba entre las mesas tratando de divisar una mesa donde sentarse hasta que vio a Yue en una mesa alejada ella sola tratando de hacer que Zorua comiera aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque el pequeño zorrito se negaba a comer, se aproximo hacia ella pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba cuando se volteo para ver quien era vio que había sido Linda

-Hola Near! – dijo Linda en un tono meloso

-mmm… hola Linda – dijo Near un poco incomodo

-oye! que tal si comes con nosotros – dijo Linda señalando a sus amigos

-lo siento voy a comer con Yue, bye – dijo Near levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Yue

"Esa Yue, atrayendo siempre la atención de Near algún día me desharé de ella" pensó Linda con enojo volteándose hacia sus amigos

-Hola Yue – dijo Near sentándose a lado de la chica

Hola Near-chan!, ugh vamos Zorua-chan come esta rico, bueno quemado pero esta comestible – dijo Yue probando el sándwich pero en menos de dos segundos escupió el sándwich – esta bien Zorua-chan lo admito tu ganas te comprare un chocolate pero te tienes que esperar a que Near-chan termine – dijo Yue viendo a Zorua y luego a Near

-Yue, sabes algo que no entiendo – dijo Near

-que? – pregunto Yue acariciando a Zorua

-que como es que puedes dormir en una hamaca es demasiado fastidioso – dijo Near dándole una mordida a su tostada

-y yo no entiendo como haces esos rascacielos tuyo es demasiado aburrido, difícil y frustrante imagínate si te equivocas y se te cae toda en verdad tu erez todo un caso aparte dormir en una hamaca es lo mas relajante del mundo – dijo Yue revolviéndole en cabello a Near

-si, pero lo mío…. – Near no pudo terminar la frase por que alguienes lo interrumpieron

-giiiuuuu! Yue mejor deja de tocarle el cabello a Near y vete a lavar las manos que se te pegaran los piojos, yo que tu me aseguraría de quitárselos – dijo un rubio sentándose frente a Near y Yue junto a un peli rojo

-jajaja – rio Near con sarcasmo – por lo menos yo soy mas listo – dijo Near presumiendo

-Near-chan! No es bueno presumir eso es malo – dijo Yue regañando a Near – y tu Me-chan no te preocupes si Near-chan tiene piojos yo me asegurare de quitárselos y tu Ma-chan no te burles es de mala educación – dio Yue terminado de regañar a los otros dos chicos

-tonto – dijo Mello dirigiéndose a Near

-idiota – contraataco Near

-espero que mueras antes de sabes quien es el sucesor de L – dijo Mello aun mas enojado

-espero que prohíban el chocolate y que jamás lo vuelvan a vender – dijo Near sabiendo que con eso que había dicho ganaría

-RETRACTATE! – dijeron Yue y Mello al mismo tiempo los dos muy enojados y asustados por lo que había dicho el chico – jamás vuelvas a… - pero no pudieron terminar su frase porque Roger el director del internado les dijo que lo acompañaran a su oficina, los cuatro se miraron entre si y siguieron a Roger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

-para que nos necesitabas Roger – dijo Yue tomando la palabra

-es que necesito informarles que L me dijo que quería que ustedes cuatro y otros dos mas chicos fueran a Japón a ayudarle con el caso de Kira – dijo Roger empezando a leer unos informes

-y quiénes son los otros dos chicos? – dijo Mello un tanto curioso

-Linda y un chico nuevo llamado Shikamaru Nara – dijo Roger dejando los informes a un lado

-y cuando llega el chico nuevo? – pregunto Matt

-llega hoy – dijo Roger muy atento a los cuatro chicos

-y cuando es que partimos? – pregunto Yue

-mañana, saldrán de aquí a las 5 a.m., su vuelo saldrá a las 7 a.m. y llegaran a ya alrededor de las 12 p.m. y si eso es todo ya se pueden retirar – dijo Roger y con eso los tres chicos y la chica salieron de la oficina

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-quiero ver como es el chico nuevo – dijo Matt con un deje de curiosidad

- si, yo también – secundo Mello

-umm… oigan chicos tengo que ir a la cocina a comer, Zorua-chan y yo tenemos hambre, ya sabes mi sándwich estaba quemado y no era comestible, verdad que si Zorua-chan – dijo Yue volteando a ver a su zorrito

-claro no te preocupes, solo no tardes – dijo Near

- okey, bye! – dijo Yue retirándose

-oigan saben porque Yue estaba tan apurada? – pregunto Mello un tanto desconcertado

-la comida ya sabes cómo es Yue es una gorda aun que no se le note, la verdad no sé cómo le hace para estar tan flaca – dije Matt sacando uno de sus tan adorados cigarrillos y prendiéndolo

-cierto – dijeron al mismo tiempo Near y Mello observando por donde se había ido Yue para después dirigirse a sus habitaciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-comida, comida, comida, donde estas comidita – cantaba Yue en la cocina checando las alacenas hasta que se dirigió al refrigerador – yomi, yomi, yomi, deliciosa comidita donde estas? – seguía cantando

-umm… disculpa – decía un chico tocando el hombro de Yue

-ahhhhh! – dijo Yue brincando del susto y tirando la comida que traía en las manos – quien… quien erez? – pregunto Yue

-lo siento, me perdí me llamo Shikamaru Nara, soy nuevo y estaba buscando la oficina del director – dijo el chico un tanto confundido

-Shikamaru? – dijo Yue desconcertada observo un poco mas al chico era alto, tenia el cabello largo y atado en una cola en punta, tenia los ojos color marrón y una expresión en la cara de "esto es demasiado problemático" y en ese momento recordó la platica con Roger – ya se quien erez! Ve vamos con Roger – dijo Yue tomando la mano del chico y caminando hacia la oficina seguidos de Zorua. Cuando el chico sintió que la chica agarraba su mano se sonrojo y sintió su corazón later muy rápido

"porque siento esto?, nunca me había pasado jamás lo había sentido y porque ahora y con ella. Con solo agarrarme la mano, es muy linda, lo admito pero no puedo sentir estoy yo soy serio y calculador por algo me enviaron aquí no me puedo entretener en sentimientos estos solo me harían débil y perderé" pensaba Shikamaru

-ya llegamos esta es la oficina de Roger – dijo Yue tocando la puerta esperando a que el director abriera – ah! Por cierto me llamo Yue y es un placer conocerte – dijo Yue estrechando la mano del chico en forma de saludo

-el placer es mío y pues tu ya sabes quien soy – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo Yue iba a volver a hablar pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse la interrumpió

-Yue? Que haces aquí? – dijo Roger un tanto desconcertado observado a la chica y después al chico

-mmm… Roger es el chico nuevo Shikamaru Nara, te estaba buscado pero se perdió asi que lo traje contigo – dijo Yue señalando a Shikamari

-gracias Yue, ya te puedes retirar y para usted pase por favor Nara-san – dijo Roger entrando a la oficina

-si adiós Roger, adiós Shika-chan! Te veo después – dijo Yue caminado hacia su habitación

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yue entro a su habitación seguida de Zorua, cerro la puerta tratando de el manos ruido posible pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que Near estaba despierto

-Near-chan estas despierto, porque? – dijo Yue desconcertada

-Yue apenas son las 7:00 no me voy a dormir a estas horas – dijo Near construyendo uno de sus tan usuales rascacielos

-jijiji ups, no me había dado cuenta – dijo Yue subiendo a su hamaca

-no te preocupes, pero en donde estabas? Me preocupaste – dijo Near concentrado construyendo su rascacielos

-awww Near-chan lo siento, lamento haberte preocupado, perdóname por favor – dijo Yue bajando de su hamaca y abrasando a Near por la espalda, la chica no se dio cuenta que el chico se había sonrojado y sus manos empezar a temblar levemente

-te perdono, pero en donde estabas? – dijo Near aun sonrojado

-ah! Me encontré con Shika-chan y lo lleve con Roger – dijo Yue jugando con Zorua

-Shika-chan? – dijo Near un tanto extrañado y celoso? El celoso y de un chico que ni conocía debía de estar enfermo

-ah! es el chico nuevo que nos acompañara con L-chan – dijo Yue recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Near

-esta bien – dijo Near al fin terminando su rascacielos

-Near-chan hoy Zorua y yo podemos dormir contigo, es que quería volver a dormir contigo como en los viejos tiempos, si? – dijo Yue aun recostada en su hombro

-claro por que no, pero ahí que dormirnos ya porque mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano – dijo Near levantándose y caminado hacia el closet para cambiarse y cuando termino vio que Yue ya estaba cambiada cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse la verdad antes no se había dado cuenta que Yue era muy hermosa y no solo en cara sino en cuerpo y en personalidad. No podía dejar de mirarla y es que la pijama que tria no ayudaba mucho, traía una blusa de tirantes color lila y un short de licra pegado de color negro dejando al aire sus piernas largas y delgadas. Cuando Yue se volteo vio a Near ahí parado como si nada cuando vio que no se movía opto por hablarle.

-Near-chan? – dijo Yue moviendo las manos frente a sus ojos hasta que vio que el chico daba señales de vida

-que sucede? – dijo Near desconcertado

-es que no te movías y me preocupe – dijo Yue tomado la mano de Near y caminando hacia la cama

-no te preocupes es que estoy un poco cansado así que ahí que dormirnos ya – dijo Near y después de esto los dos chicos y el pequeño zorrito se durmiron


End file.
